Le Jour de la Vengeance
by tib20011
Summary: Michael Kelly, flic violent appelé C.J., retrouve la trace du dernier participant à son mariage sanglant où toute l'assemblée est morte sous les coups de feus d'un mafioso et des policiers. Une traque sans merci commence alors, sous le signe de la vengean
1. Introduction

Bienvenue dans ma première fanfic, sur l'un de mes comics préférés, découvert dès l'annonce du film, mais lu grâce à Mr. Ash le Manchot.

Bref, ici j'ai repris quelques éléments d'un jeu de rôle d'Ash lui-même, c'est donc en connaissant la fin que je vais retravailler l'histoire.

C.J. est l'histoire et la fin de la vie d'un des meilleurs et des plus fous flics de Basin City.

Ce chapitre a pour but de présenter le personnage, c'est donc en mélangeant les personnes que je vais devoir le faire (les phrases incrustés hors de l'histoire sont en italiques)

**

* * *

**

**C.J, **

**LE JOUR DE LA VENGEANCE**

**Introduction**

Après tout, je suis pas flic pour rien. C'est vrai quoi ! Je l'ai décidé non ? Non ?

Etant donné que mon père est mort alors que j'avais combien, allez 15 ans, putain de merde dans quoi je suis tombé !

_L'homme qui parle est à l'âge maudit de Sin City. Il approche la quarantaine. C'est un flic. Né dans le New Jersey, il quitte avec son père l'une des petites villes de la région pour s'installer à Basin City. Il a 10 ans. Il se nomme Michael Kelly…_

_Durant quelques années, son père est chômeur tandis que Michael tente de percer dans l'armée. En vain, Basin City le garde pour plus tard. Son père se fait engager par LE fils de pute, Mr. X. X est un nom emprunté, heureusement, mais c'est surtout une sorte de baron de la drogue, qui tient en même temps un bar, le « Zadie's », et un casino, « X Valley »._

_Son père se fera tuer par X lors d'une opération qui tourne au vinaigre, en gros chaque participant à cette fusillade en ressort blessé ou trucidé. Sauf X et ses hommes de main qui s'échappent, laissant le père Kelly mourir._

_Mais le pire est que X fait croire à Michael que la police a descendu son père, et qu'il va devoir bosser pour lui. Durant plusieurs années, jusqu'à ses 22 ans, il enchaîne braquages et prison, jusqu'à ce qu'il met enceinte une jeune vierge de 23 ans. _

Et ce putain de jour, qui l'avait prédit ? Bordel je me suis fait entuber par l'assassin psychopathe et menteur de mon père.

_Le 24 Décembre, il célèbre son mariage, alors que le fils à maintenant 5 ans. Michael en a 27. Lors de la cérémonie, au moment où Michael allait embrasser la marié, les flics débarquent pour arrêter X, le témoin. Celui-ci tire sur la foule, et s'échappe en laissant toute l'assemblée morte par ses balles et celle de ses hommes, mais aussi par les flics. Le seul rescapé est Michael._

_10 jours plus tard, il va voir X dans son casino et lui arrache bras et jambes, ainsi que langues et yeux, puis liquide tout les clients du casino avant de le faire exploser, ainsi que le Zadie's qu'une jeune femme a repris, Madame K…_

Merde, pourquoi je suis devenu flic après tout ?

_Michael se met alors en tête de traquer les 5 autres hommes de main encore vivant de X. Il finit par en tuer 3, et vient de décapiter le 4eme…_

_Il entre dans la police avant de vouloir s'attaquer à eux, et devient le collègue consécutif de Mort, Bob et le lèche cul de Liebowitz qui vient de mettre en prison un certain Hartigan._

_Michael sait qui est le 5eme et compte bien le trouver, quitte à mourir après avoir venger son pseudonyme qu'on lui a donné, **C.J : THE JUSTICE CHILD**, le rescapé innocent du Blood Wedding._


	2. Entretien avec l'Ennemi

Ah vous l'attendiez tous !

Après une magnifique introduction (puisque je vous dit que c'est magnifique), je vais vous dévoiler le premier chapitre de la fanfic de Mr. Kelly…

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**C.J**

**LE JOUR DE LA VENGEANCE**

**Chapitre 1 : Entretien avec l'ennemi**

_La pluie résonne sur les vitres d'un petit bureau du commissariat. Au mur sont accrochés une horloge avec une tête d'un acteur connu aux USA, Bruce Willis, puis à côté, un tableau représentant un ange au dessus des flammes. Comme Kelly règne sur Sin City._

_Kelly est là, bien là. Une casquette habituelle, les mêmes vêtements crasseux, c'est bien lui. La tête et les pensées vers le ciel, la sonnerie de son téléphone de bureau résonne…_

« -Oui ?

Kelly, c'est Mort.

Ouais tu veux quoi ?

Savoir si tu étais là… »

Pourquoi cette conversation ne rimait à rien ? C'est vrai, m'appeler pour savoir si je suis ici, alors que je suis ici tous les jours. Soit il est vraiment con, soit il prépare un coup foireux.

Après tout, il fait ce qu'il veut. Bon, il est 9heures précises, il est temps de pactiser avec le diable.

_Kelly sort d'un tiroir immense de son bureau en bois un ordinateur portable, de marque quelconque._

_Puis il le pose sur son bureau, et l'allume. Il clique sur une icône représentant une étoile de shérif, et arrive dans un menu spécial, avec des adresses à gauche, des messages au milieu et des horaires à droite._

J'y suis presque. Presque. Je touche le but qui m'anime depuis ce jour fatidique. Bon, je prend la voix, enfin le style d'écriture de Budd. Allez, c'est partit.

« Salut Logan, comment vas les affaires ? J'espère que ma cliente ne t'emmerde plus trop, mais bon, tu t'es bien fait payer en sexe et en fric. Je suis sur un nouveau coup d'ailleurs, j'ai reçu un message d'un ministre qui voulait un tueur à gage, alors je lui ai dit de te contacter. Bon, il te donne rendez vous au Kadie's ce soir à 23 heures. Nancy va se déhancher, comme d'hab. Allez, salut ! »

Ce putain de Logan, le dernier enfoiré, le dernier assassin. J'ai mis tellement d'heures à te trouver que ça devient trop facile. Une empreinte, un métier connu de nous les flics, et paf, t'es déjà dans mon coffre la tête arracher.

Ca me rappelle le petit Tommy, 19 ans, qui voulait contrer mes balles. Je lui ai dégommé à la batte ses jambes de pucelles, surveille ton langage, et je lui ai fait manger les calamars du port. Bon vieux temps, reprends pas nos souvenirs trop vite.

_Logan, John, 37 Ans. Tueur à gage qui vise les plus hauts placés. Après les problèmes causés par la mort de son frère, dont il ne connaît pas l'existence, il a subitement donné la mort à plusieurs gardes du corps de Roark, et échappa durant 10 ans à ses griffes et celle de ses compagnons insolites cannibales et pédophiles. Selon les sources de Kelly, il est le dernier survivant du Blood Wedding, donc était de mèche avec X._

Cela doit faire 3 affaires que je lui refile, donc 3 morts, pour qu'il me fasse confiance. Après tout, c'est peut être de l'égoïsme pur et dur, mais moi je le fais pour l'amour.

Pourquoi Budd en faites ? Je sais pas, je trouve que cela fait gros sadique et salop qui passe son temps à l'arrière des autres, et finalement pas beaucoup devant, un lâche quoi. En faites, c'est un alter-ego si j'étais resté truand de petites zones toute ma vie.

Dur à dire, mais je remercie ce jour fatidique, là où j'ai enfin cru à l'amour, à la vengeance, et où j'ai renier la justice à la manière traditionnelle, et instaurer MA justice pour dire aux gens que ce jour est bel et bien arrivé, et que maintenant tout est fini…

* * *

_Prochain Chapitre:_

Chapitre 2: Rendez vous au Kadie's


	3. Rendez Vous au Kadie

Nouveau chapitre de l'aventure de Kelly.

J'espère que celui-ci marquera de l'engouement pour ce personnage, mais attendez vous à une excellente surprise de fin…

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**C.J**

**LE JOUR DE LA VENGEANCE**

**Chapitre 2 : Rendez Vous au Kadie's**

J'allume une clope et je range mon briquet de flammes dans ma poche de droite de mon cache poussière noir, comme dans les films de Leone.

Il commence à pleuvoir quand je décide de me cacher dans un coin sombre de la rue, juste en face du Kadie's dont le bruit des applaudissements de Nancy me donne envie d'y aller pour bander un petit coup.

Mais bon, j'attends la voiture, et j'attends Logan.

Une voiture s'approche, une voiture aux vitres teintés, avec deux chauffeurs dignes des polars américains, et à l'arrière le ministre sûrement, qui porte un chapeau, des lunettes et un long manteau. C'est tout ce que je peux voir quand la voiture s'arrête devant moi.

Je guette les environs, et enfin j'aperçois Logan, sur un échafaudage rouillé donnant sur la rue toute entière.

Il saute et atterrit tranquillement, pourtant la chute devait être douloureuse. Pas le temps.

_Logan a le profil type du tueur à gage. Manteau de cuir noir, lunette noir, chaussure noir, t-shirt noir et pantalon bleu marine. Un pur MIB du crime. Il se dirige vers la voiture dont la porte arrière s'ouvre lentement, puis le ministre sort, discret. Il porte exactement les mêmes vêtements que dans la description de Kelly, si ce n'est qu'il a une valise accrochée à son poignet par des menottes discrètes pour un œil non averti._

_La voiture redémarre alors que les deux hommes sont l'un face à l'autre, et se parle._

« -Alors vous avez le fric ? demande Logan

Ouais, mais discutons à l'intèrieur. Sin City est réputé comme une ville de merde dehors, alors autant mourir à l'intérieur.

Pas con je me les gèle »

Conversation de tueur à ministre, de receveur à demandeur, de flingue à paprasse.

Ils se dirigent petit à petit vers l'entrée. Je jette ma clope par terre, même si j'ai presque rien fumé. J'écrase mon pied contre le trottoir, et je sens la cigarette disparaître petit à petit sous le poids que je mets dans mon pied.

Ils entrent, Logan laisse passé le ministre et jette un œil en arrière. J'ai bien fait d'attendre. Bon moi aussi je ne vais pas tarder à y aller.

_Kelly sort de la brume provoquée par l'éclat de la pluie sur la poussière des immeubles délabrés aux alentours. Il avance vite et proprement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Un flic qui va se rincer l'œil en dégommant un truand qui marchande avec un ministre de merde, c'est pas tout les jours que ça arrive à Sin City, et surtout pas au Kadie's._

J'entre. La porte du saloon miteux résonne dans ma tête comme un coup de pied dans les couilles qui rebondissent difficilement. Sans m'arrêter, je tourne la tête vers une table où sont assis Logan et le ministre, puis je me dirige vers une table en face, mais à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Une blonde vient me demander ce que je viens foutre ici. Je la regarde, elle se barre énervé et se dirige vers un pauvre type qui bouffe des cacahuètes.

_A l'autre bout de la pièce, Logan commence une discussion avec le ministre qui semble stresser malgré ses ingurgitations de Vodka et de Whisky._

« -Alors vous voulez que je flingue qui ? demande Logan entre deux pichets de bière

Moins fort s'il vous plait.

Ouais bon, vous voulez faire disparaître qui ?

L'autre ministre qui se présente au rang le plus haut placé après Roark : Burton. Jack Burton.

Quand ? Où et Combien ? questionne Logan toujours déterminé

Lors de son meeting à Sin City pour faire partit du prochain gouvernement du président, c'est après demain sur une des places de la ville, vous verrez bien. 20 Millions. »

_Logan se lève et sert la main du ministre qui semble un peu chamboullé par les allures du bar. Il retire la mallette de sa paire de menottes et la glisse sur la table humide._

A moi de jouer.

_Kelly se lève brutalement de sa chaise, et sort son Desert Eagle de son autre poche, la gauche. La première balle atteint la cigarette que Logan vient de porter à sa bouche, puis se loge dans l'une des bouteilles du comptoir derrière._

_Logan se tourne la tête, et d'un réflexe en voyant arriver une autre balle rapidement, il donne un coup de pied au ministre qui l'écarte de la balle qui se loge dans le bois du comptoir._

Deux balles utilisés et pourtant je me sens encore faible. Logan dégaine un fusil qu'il sort de son manteau comme un magicien.

Il tire quelques balles, mais heureusement, j'ai eu le bon sens de sauter derrière une table que je viens de renverser. Je ressors de ma taverne et tire dans la foule. Je touche 2 truands qui avaient sortis leur joujous. Dans la tête. Head-Shoot donc 10 points pour moi. Logan sort par l'arrière. Je le poursuis tandis que les sirènes de flics s'arrêtent nettes alors que les brigades commencent leur carnage : arrestations, meurtres, vols, bref des flics normaux à Sin City.

Je décide de le suivre…

* * *

_Prochain Chapitre :_

Chapitre 3: Retombées sur le Dos


	4. Retombées sur le Dos

Deuxième partie de la grande fusillade qui commençait au Kadie's, j'espère qu'elle vous tient en haleine…

**

* * *

**

**C.J.**

**LE JOUR DE LA VENGEANCE **

Chapitre 3 : Retombées sur le Dos

Ca fait plusieurs minutes que j'attend, tel Batman, caché dans le noir le plus complet, et essayant de ne pas faire d'ombre sur les murs de la pièce que je traverse. Je viens d'entrer dans l'immeuble délabré où Logan est partit se réfugier il y a 10 minutes.

Je n'entends rien, et ça devient de plus en plus emmerdant de rester dans cette position. Après tout, autant le massacrer à ma manière plutôt qu'à la Bat chochotte tel que l'a peint Schumacher…

_Kelly monte les marches de l'immeuble disposées au centre de celui-ci, ce qui fait bien réfléchir sur la qualité des constructions dans la ville du vice et du péché.  
_

J'arrive enfin à un immeuble éclairé par la lumière émanant de la lune, juste en face de l'immeuble, mais qui était auparavant caché. Je n'ai presque plus rien à craindre, mais je sens que tout va de travers avant même d'avoir rangé mon Desert Eagle.

_En effet, derrière lui, Logan sort d'une pièce tout aussi sombre et se cache dans son dos, fusil à la main. _

_Kelly observe les pièces à gauche, les pièces à droite, et décide enfin de se retourner…_

_PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFf_

_Voilà le seul bruit qui se fait entendre dans l'immeuble depuis un quart d'heure. Logan vient de donner un coup de crosse de son fusil dans le nez de Kelly qui plonge à terre comme engouffré dans l'enfer._

_Il saigne, mais n'a pas l'air de se préoccuper de ça, et se relève, arme au poing, tel Batman face au Joker. Putain faut arrêter les comparaisons avec Batman !_

_Kelly tend son bras vers la figure de Logan…Le Desert Eagle se pose sur le front crasseux du tueur, tandis que son fusil se bloque dans le ventre de Kelly. La sueur, le sang qui coule, tout a dérapé si vite que en finir serait une satisfaction infâme._

Merde, je me retrouve dans la position la plus compliquée à gérer pour un petit flic de merde comme moi. Il peut tirer avant moi et se baisser, et là je meurs. Je peux tirer mais il sera trop rapide et se baissera pour tirer à son tour, et là je meurs. Je ne peux pas me décaler, le fusil est bloqué à moi, et là je meurs…

Et merde tiens !

_Kelly saute alors dans une petite pièce sur sa gauche, mais tire trop tard. La balle fait sursauter Logan qui tire, mais heureusement Kelly est déjà hors de danger. Logan, sourd pour le moment, laisse tomber son fusil et sort cette fois un long couteau qui ferait retourner Dracula dans son tombeau, si les vampires existaient._

Logan saute vers moi et plante le couteau à 2 centimètres de mon nez déjà en sang. Je lève ma jambe et lui adresse un coup qui le fait basculer sur le parquet de la pièce. Je me relève, et je prends son couteau planté dans le sol.

Je m'avance tel un prédateur vers lui, agitant son couteau comme un trophée d'un vainqueur. Mais Logan, plus rapide et plus expérimenté que moi se relève en un clin d'œil, et me donne un coup de poing de haine percutant. Heureusement, j'esquive le coup et plante son couteau dans sa tendre chair, et je ressens une satisfaction particulière. Je reprend mon Desert Eagle tombé près de la fenêtre, et je regarde Bob bouffer d'en bas. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis au 6eme et dernier étage de l'immeuble répugnant. Quand je me relève, Logan décide d'en finir…

« Espère de Lâche ! »

La fenêtre se brise sous mon poids, et je commence à tomber. Je comprend ce qui m'arrive en ressentant la douleur du verre dans ma chaire, et en voyant la fenêtre s'éloigné. Le sol se rapproche à toute vitesse, et j'entend les éclats de verre s'écraser sur le pavé du parking tout aussi moche près du Kadie's…

CLAC

Un claquement.

Un claquement soudain.

Tout est noir.

Suis-je mors ?

Si je suis mors, viens me chercher grand père ridé !

* * *

_Prochain Chapitre:_

Chapitre 4: Hôpital Charité


End file.
